shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction Arc
First Shokugeki Arc is the first Story Arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc focuses on the beginning of Sōma Yukihira's journey at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Cooking Duels * Don RS Vs. Mito Shokugeki Summary Prologue Sōma's 489th Loss In an intense afternoon in Restaurant Yukihira, Sōma challenges his father, Jōichirō in a cooking duel with Mayumi Kurase as the judge.Anime Episode 1 Inevitably, with Mayumi selects Jōichirō's dish over Sōma's, Sōma loses to his father for the 489th time. Even as her friends prefer Jōichirō dish, Mayumi claims Sōma's dish also tastes delicious while trying to consult Sōma. Instead, Sōma forcibly feeds her his Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter, one of his failed dishes he invented earlier in the morning, in an attempt to cheer himself up. As Mayumi suffering from the awkward taste, Sōma ignores everyone and mutters to himself as he vows to travel to the endless wilderness of cooking in which consists of a world of mixed and unknown flavors.Manga Chapter 1 The following night after the duel, Sōma wishes to surpass his father and take over Restaurant Yukihira in his place one day. Just then, an urban life planner, Yaeko, enters Restaurant Yukihira along with her assistants and threatens the Yukihiras to close down the restaurant for the development in the city. As his retort to Yaeko's threats, Sōma, who speaks to her on the restaurant's behalf, burning her business card on the grill and declaring that they would only close up the shop if they are unable to fulfill a customer's request. The Defense of Restaurant Yukihira ---Plot Coming Soon!--- Journey for Tōtsuki Culinary Academy After successfully defending Restaurant Yukihira, Sōma begins to clean the awning while seeing his father's return from his business. To Sōma's surprise however, Jōichirō tells Sōma that he decides to (momentarily) close down Restaurant Yukihira for three years, prompting the boy to asks his father about his sudden decision. Jōichirō put his hand onto Sōma's shoulder and tell him that it is time for his son to depart from Restaurant Yukihira and go out in the world to measure his cooking ability. A few weeks later, under Jōichirō's recommendation prior Restaurant Yukihira's three years of closure, Sōma reaches into the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to take an entrance examination for his enrollment. On his way to the examination hall, Sōma notices a trail of students screaming in horror because they had failed the entrance exam as well as parents promising to give large sums of money in exchange to have their child accepted. Sōma then receives a phone call from his father who was currently working in a lavish hotel at New York. During their conversation, he tells Sōma that Tōtsuki is a prestigious culinary school and if he could not graduate from there, he had no hope of surpassing his father. With Sōma competitive spirit ignited by his father's words words, Jōichirō's phone call is cut before he could tell his son the secret in becoming a good chef, which is to meet a woman that will make you want to give all the food you make to her. Sōma's Entry Exam Erina's Distasteful Breakfast ---Plot Coming Soon!--- A School Where Only the Finest Stays ---Plot Coming Soon!--- The "Transforming Furikake After her "introduction" scares everyone (except Sōma), Erina decides to call off the day while inviting Hisako for her dish tasting, only to be interrupted by Sōma who asks her regarding his participation of the exam. When Erina says he can, Sōma patting Erina's shoulder as his relief. Annoyed over Sōma's "insolence", Hisako separates Sōma from Erina and explaining Erina's regal status but Sōma proceeds to cook his dish for Erina anyways. As Sōma cooks, Erina asks him about dish he is preparing which Sōma reveals to be a Furikake Gohan, a rice dish with sprinkled dried food. As the girls shocked over the simple dish, Erina attempts to discontinue the exams. However, Sōma, who stops Erina from doing so, claiming that his Furikake Gohan has the capability to transform into something special for her taste, seemly arouses Erina's curiosity over his upcoming dish. To her disappointment however, Erina sees Sōma's dish is merely a plain bowl of egg white pieces. Seeing the dish is a waste her time, Erina makes another attempts to end the exam while telling Sōma that she only approves dishes that concentrated on extravagance and innovation. Sōma, who remains unfazed and stops her, claiming that his dish is far from finished as he firstly pours a mysterious fluid onto his dish which begins to melt the egg pieces, then he pours the contents of the bowl into another bowl of rice. The substance then melts with the heat of the rice and the Transforming Furikake Gohan is completed. Stunned by the food's fragrant aroma, Erina reluctantly calls Sōma to serve the dish for her. When she takes a bite of the dish, she finds the food is delicious as she demands Sōma to explain the substance he put onto the Furikake Gohan. Sōma reveals that the substance was a jellied meat broth, which contains some meat with gelatinous parts frozen altogether.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 3, page 11 Erina then claims that this dish is completely foreign to her just as Sōma continues to tease her. Just as she takes a third bite, Erina feels her whole body reacting greatly to the dish as she falls onto the ground, seemly teasing Sōma's victory over Erina. Unfortunately for Sōma's, Erina (intentionally) claims the food is "bad", meaning that Sōma is disqualified the entry exam. Moments later, Sōma returns to Yoshiaki somewhere outside the academy and tells him about his disqualification, mainly because Erina doesn't see eye to eye with him. Infuriated over her "humiliation", Erina contacts the Tōtsuki authorities via her phone by stating that no one passed her test, including Sōma whom she disqualified on purpose. In dawn, Sōma sits in agony outside Tōtsuki grounds. 92nd Generation Orientation Ceremony One month later, the 92nd Generation Orientation Ceremony is held in the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Erina is called forward and rewarded as the the best scoring student on the internal entrance exam. Her soaring reputation prompts every 92nd generation freshmen to discuss anything regarding Erina in the background, only to be realized that she is the granddaughter of the director of the Tōtsuki, Senzaemon Nakiri. Senzaemon begins his speech by congratulating the students for making into the High School section. In his speech, the director briefly recalls the basics they learned in the Middle School section but warns the students that now it's all about the "guts" to live as a chef. While the students become confused, the director pointing at the students, telling them that 99% of them are sacrificial object in order to polish the remaining 1% gems. He continues by informing the students that in last year, there were only 76 students advanced to the second year and the school will mercilessly diminish the number of chefs through the years so that they can be counted on one hand. He points at the students again telling them they will become one of those students and concludes with the words that they need to devote to their studies. Meanwhile, Erina is listening to her grandfather's speech and pities the students in the same generation as she aims to rule Tōtsuki Academy and Japan's cooking world. The ceremony then continues as the one student who passed the entrance exam is allowed to introduce himself. As Erina ponders about the failed Sōma, whom she deems as irritating as she wishes not to remember him, she is shocked to see that Sōma takes a word as he somehow passed the exam. During his speech, Sōma firstly introducing himself to everyone and he didn't know how to begin his speech. He continues by revealing that whilst he didn't expect to be admitted to the academy, he doesn't plans to lose to anyone who never stood in front of clients and wants to take the top. After Sōma giving his fellow students his best regards for the coming years while walking away from the stage, the crowd becomes extremely angry about the newcomer and belittle Sōma. Whilst reaching to the podium's backstage, Sōma find a stunned Erina who still wondering over his appearance in the Tōtsuki Academy. Sōma shows her a notification that he passed, and thus returned, while admitting being scared by her words that his food was bad back at the exam. He asks her why she didn't just say that his food was good, only to be rebuffed by Erina who says she hasn't accepted Sōma nor his cooking. Infuriated over the "mistake", Erina warns Sōma that being the top is impossible for him because unlike him, students in this academy received gifted education in Middle School before leaving. As his respond to Erina's claims, Sōma tells Erina that he was only three years old the first time he held a knife and thus has twelve years of experience. Sōma then vows to exhaust his cooking to the limits and have Erina say that Sōma's food is good. In the background, Senzaemon watches Sōma talking to his granddaughter, while he recalls the events that happened one month prior: He tasted the Sōma's food and liked it, thus overruling Erina's opinion and approving Sōma's enrollment into Tōtsuki Academy. First Class in the Tōtsuki ---Plot Coming Soon!--- Sōma and the Polar Star Dormitory ---Plot Coming Soon!--- First Shokugeki ---Plot Coming Soon!--- Shokugeki's Aftermath The following aftermath of the Shokugeki, Ikumi is waiting for Sōma outside the returning Don RS . To her surprise however, Kanachi tells Ikumi that Sōma already left the club. In turns out that despite Kanachi declared the newcomer as the Don RS's next president, Sōma refused his offer as he told Kanachi that he only came to the club to develop the new dish before leaving, which Megumi followed her. Kanachi then declaring Ikumi to be the president instead, only to be beaten badly by Ikumi. Story Impact *Most of the major characters are introduced in the story, such as Sōma, Erina, Jōichiro, Megumi and the Polar Star Students. *Even as Soma's declaration during the 92nd Generation Orientation Day enrages most of his fellow students, who belittles him due to his humble background and his attitude, there are some students are going to find him in different purposes: some are going to test his skills while others are attempting to humiliate him. Regardless, Sōma's ongoing unexpected surprise not only changes anyone's view about him, it also helps Sōma to improve his cooking by befriending some of the students along the way, **Erina views Sōma as her antagonistic rival as she not only refuses to acknowledge Sōma and his cooking, she also vows to make him drop out from the Tōtsuki by all means necessary. **Hisako also views Sōma as a hindrance (mostly because of his carefree attitude towards Erina) as she vows to force Sōma quit schooling on Erina's behalf. Her actual interaction with Sōma during the Stagiaire Arc however would change her perspective upon him. **Initially belittled Sōma, Megumi is astonished over Sōma's cooking and credibility during Roland's class and becomes Sōma's first friend in the Tōtsuki. **Satoshi is intrigued about Sōma via rumors from his fellow Polar Star Students. Through his first battle in a cooking duel, Satoshi recognizes Sōma's caliber as he believes that he would make Tōtsuki interesting. **Ikumi challenges Sōma into his first yet intense Shokugeki which she lost. Her defeat has reformed her as she and become one of Sōma's crucial ally during the Karaage Wars Arc. **The Aldini Twins, especially Takumi, will meet Sōma in during Rapport Training Camp where he (Takumi) would challenge Sōma in a cooking duel during the training camp's first day. *Roland smiles for the first time after eating Sōma's and Megumi's Boeuf Bourguignon. He is also the first Tōtsuki staff to recognize Sōma's creativity and quick thinking. *Sōma's first Shokugeki victory gives a greater impact in this arc for those who are involved in this arc, especially Ikumi who is humbled by Sōma's cooking. Among those crucial events are, **Don RS is preserved while receiving Ikumi as its new member. **Erina, who was originally highly anticipating Sōma,decides to cut ties from Ikumi by taking away her private kitchen. Still, her rivalry with Sōma continues. **Ikumi lost her ties with Erina and consequently, her kitchen is taken away by Erina. it is Sōma's words about her cute nickname that leads to her hidden feelings towards him. **Kanachi respects Sōma's decision and becomes one of his allies despite the Shokugeki winner refuses to join the club. Manga and Anime Differences * Yūya Tomita made an early appearance in Episode 1 of the anime adaption as he did not make his debut in the manga until Chapter 35. Trivia (To be added)Category:Story Arc Category:First Shokugeki Arc